1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a substrate processing apparatus for manufacturing a semiconductor device or a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many of the conventional substrate processing apparatus of this type, there is provided a load lock chamber which is connected to a substrate processing chamber. In such a load lock chamber, a moving mechanism for moving substrates which are to be processed, such as semiconductor wafers or glass substrates, is generally provided.
However, with the substrate processing apparatus including a load lock chamber provided with a moving mechanism therein, there is a problem that semiconductor wafers, glass substrates or the like are contaminated by particles generated from the moving mechanism.